Gwiezdny Lotnik
Gwiezdny Lotnik ''(ang. Starflight)'' - Nocoskrzydły, jedno ze Smocząt Przeznaczenia. Przez większość czasu kochał Słonko, możliwe, że dalej darzy ją tym uczuciem, choć powiedziała mu, że go nie odwzajemnia. Wygląd Łuski Gwiezdnego lotnika są czarne z ciemnofioletowymi i granatowymi tonami, a pod skrzydłami srebrne "rozpryskujące się na zewnątrz jak rozbryzg wody". Charakter Gwiezdny Lotnik jest dość nieśmiałym smokiem. Od zawsze bał się powiedzieć Słonku, co do niej czuje (jednak w Mrocznym Sekrecie zdobywa się na odwagę i wyznaje zaskoczonej smoczycy miłość). Jest też dość nerwowy i stresuje się w każdych podniosłych sytuacjach, lecz nawet wtedy potrafi myśleć trzeźwo. Uwielbia on zwoje, możliwe, że czytanie ich stało się jego obsesją, jednak jest to przydatne (na przykład, podczas walki Łupka i Fiorda na Arenie Nieboskrzydłych, to jedyny Gwiezdny Lotnik pamiętał o zamrażającym oddechu Lodoskrzydłego). Można powiedzieć, iż jest chodzącym stereotypem nerda i kujona, co w sumie jest prawdą, lecz w niektórych przypadkach tak rozległa wiedza, spryt i inteligencja, którą smoczek posiada, jest przydatna. Niestety, dużo smoków z jego otoczenia (np. Tsunami) uważa go za denerwującego i z niechęcią przybywa w jego towarzystwie. Pomimo swojej mądrości, był tchórzliwy i gdy coś go przestraszyło, zwykle uciekał lub nieruchomiał, wtapiając się w cień. Zawsze także unikał walk, nigdy nie był dobry w bójkach, a przez to uważano go za bezużytecznego i niepotrzebnego. Rodzina Jego ojcem jest Nocoskrzydły naukowiec i badacz, Mędrzec, wulkanolog, który na prośbę królowej Triumfatorki torturował Deszczeskrzydłych więźniów. Synowi niezbyt się to podobało. Matki Gwiezdny Lotnik nigdy nie poznał, ponieważ zginęła przed jego wykluciem. Jego siostrą jest Ostrozęba, trochę czupurne smoczę, które się wymądrza. Historia Przed historią z książek Gwiezdny Lotnik wykluł się jako czwarty spośród Smocząt Przeznaczenia. Jego jajo zostało przyniesione przez Wieszcza do sekretnej jaskini, bo jego matka oddała go na potrzeby przepowiedni. Choć była najjaśniejsza noc, Gwiezdny Lotnik wykluł się pod skałami, więc nie uzyskał mocy. Do szóstego roku życia Nocoskrzydły wychowywał się razem z piątką Smocząt pod opieką Pustułki, Barchana i Płetwonoga. Bardzo nie lubił lekcji walki z Pustułką, za to uwielbiał historię z Płetwonogiem. Czytał bardzo dużo zwoi i już od najmłodszych lat był zakochany w Słonku. W Mrocznym Sekrecie ukazany jest sen, "wspomnienie" Gwiezdnego Lotnika, o tym jak Płetwonóg przynosi nowe zwoje dla Nocoskrzydłego. Smocze Proroctwo - Pod Górą Gwiezdny Lotnik pojawia sie pierwszy raz, kiedy Smoczęta dyskutują o tym, kto ma zagrać role trzech księżniczek w przedstawieniu. Gwiezdny Lotnik upierał się, że nie chce znowu być Iskrą, bo ostatnim razem też nią był. Zaczął też opowiadać jakieś informacje na temat skarbu Oazy, ale został uciszony przez resztę. Tsunami orzekła, że musi być Iskrą, bo wszyscy inni już mają role. Po krótkim westchnieniu Gwiezdny Lotnik z niechęcią zgodził się na rolę i odegrał ją w przedstawieniu. Niestety do jaskini wpadła Pustułka i stanowczo zakazała robienia takich teatrzyków. Po kłótni Tsunami i Pustułki, Gwiezdny Lotnik został na rozmowę z Glorią, Łupkiem i Morskoskrzydłą o ucieczce z jaskiń. Uważał, że powinni zaczekać, aż staną się pełnoletni, ale Gloria i Tsunami przegłosowały go (Łupek nie miał decydującego głosu). Potem Nocoskrzydły razem z Glorią biegną do ciemnego korytarza sali, w której rozmawiają opiekunowie, i dowiadują się o wizycie Wieszcza. Gdy ogromny Nocoskrzydły przychodzi, Gwiezdny Lotnik jest przerażony. Podczas walki Wieszcza z Tsunami jest tak sparaliżowany strachem, że nie porusza się przez całe zdarzenie. Wieszcz po walce orzekł, że młody czarny smok po prostu przewidział, że Tsunami nie stanie sie krzywda, i że jest idealnym przywódcą. Zabrał Nocoskrzydłego na rozmowę na osobności, gdzie zdradził część informacji na temat Glorii. Później Gwiezdny Lotnik był świadkiem uwięzienia Tsunami, a potem pomógł rozgrzać łańcuchy, żeby się rozpadły. Razem z Glorią i Słonkiem czekali na ratunek od Łupka i Tsunami. Kiedy dwoje smocząt się zjawiło, Gwiezdny Lotnik upierał się, żeby zabrać ze sobą wszystkie zwoje. Potem wtargnęła Czerwień i spaliła worek z cennymi zwojami, a Nocoskrzydły był sparaliżowany strachem tak bardzo, że nie mógł odpowiedzieć na żadne pytanie królowej i stał nieruchomo cały czas. Bez większej walki dał się zakuć w kajdany. Został wyprowadzony na zewnątrz i zabrany do pałacu Nieboskrzydłych. Smocze Proroctwo - W Królestwie Nieba Gwiezdny Lotnik został przykuty do podniebnej platformy nad areną Nieboskrzydłych. Był dokładnie naprzeciwko Łupka i połowę tej długości od Tsunami. Większość czasu siedział okropnie przybity i zmartwiony sytuacją, nie chciał nic jeść. Martwił się przede wszystim o Słonko. Prawdopodobnie przewidywał, co ich czeka. Podczas pierwszej walki, był przerażony ognistymi łuskami Groźby. Kiedy Łupek walczył z Fiordem, próbował go ostrzec przed zamrażającym oddechem Lodoskrzydłego. Dzięki pomocy Gwiezdnego Lotnika i Glorii Łupek uszedł cało z walki, oczywiście z paroma ranami, głównie na grzbiecie. W nocy, podczas której przyleciała Pożoga, Gwiezdny Lotnik usłyszał śpiew smoków i dźwięki łańcuchów pocieranych o siebie w rytm melodii "Przybywają Małe Smoki". Gwiezdny Lotnik z ochotą dołączył się do piosenki, śpiewał czystym tenorem. Niestety, pieśń została przerwana przez Pożogę i królową Czerwień, która rozkazała transportować Gwiezdnego Lotnika, Tsunami i Łupka do osobnej jaskini we wnętrzu góry. Tam uwięziła ich za pomocą ognistych kamieni, które długo się palą. Troje smocząt miało szansę porozmawiać i obmyślić plan ucieczki. Zawitała do nich Groźba, której Gwiezdny Lotnik się bał. Jednak ożywił się na wiadomość, że Nieboskrzydła znalazła Słonko. Troje smoków zdecydowało się uciekać jak najszybciej, choć Groźba nie była zbyt chętna (nie chciała stracić Łupka, jak domyślił się Nocoskrzydły).Groźba jednak odsunęła płonącą barierę, żeby reszta mogła przejść. Musieli przejść przez salę pełną smoków, żeby dotrzeć do urwiska. Kiedy smoczęta się tam znalazły, Gwiezdny Lotnik bardzo się bał zejść stromą drogą i wolał przelecieć ten odcinek, lecz Groźba próbowała go uspokoić, że się da tamtędy zejść. Dalsza ucieczka została przerwana przez Czerwień, która, zawiadomiona przez Groźbę, wiedziała o planie trójki smocząt. Wściekła, przeniosła ich znowu do tej samej jaskini, lecz tym razem przykazała strażnikom pilnować ich. Gwiezdny Lotnik błyskawicznie zrozumiał o co chodzi królowej, iż myśli, że to Łupek odsunął kamienie. Pojął, że Łupek ma ognioodporne łuski, bo wykluł się z czerwonego jaja, a błoto uaktywniło jego moc. Dzieląc się tymi wiadomościami z resztą, smoczęta ustaliły także, że Groźba ich zdradziła. Gwiezdny Lotnik wyraził nadzieję uzyskania własnych mocy przy pomocy światła księżyca, jako coś typowego dla Nocoskrzydłych, tak jak błoto dla Łupka. Rankiem Tsunami została wyprowadzona na arenę, a młodego Nocoskrzydłego wraz z jego brązowym przyjacielem umieszczono na balkonie Czerwieni, żeby mogli przyglądać się walce. Gdy walka Morskoskrzydłej ze Skrzelem nie zadowoliła królowej Nieboskrzydłych, ta kazała wystawić do walki Gwiezdnego Lotnika, który był przerażony. Początkowo miał walczyć przeciwko Tsunami, ale gdy błękitna smoczyca odmówiła, na arenę wypuszczono wyskrobki. Jednakże smoczętom udało się z nimi poradzić. Niestety, to również wkurzyło Czerwień, która wydała rozkaz odwiązania wszystkich Lodoskrzydłych - a było ich co najmniej osiem. Na szczęście dla Gwiezdnego Lotnika, zjawił się Wieszcz, który po krótkiej i agresywnej rozmowie z Czerwienią dał znak pozostałym Nocoskrzydłym, żeby zabiły lodowe smoki. Potem zabrał ze sobą Gwiezdnego Lotnika. Smocze Proroctwo - Jajo koloru smoczej krwi Wieszcz zabiera młodego czarnego smoka w góry, gdzie przykazuje mu starać się być przywódcą całej piątki, oraz wygłasza mowę o wspaniałości Nocoskrzydłych. Daje mu także nowy rozkaz: przekonać inne smoczęta, że to Żagiew ma być królową Piaskoskrzydłych. Potem Wieszcz, bez objaśniania niczego innego, odstawia Nocoskrzydłego do Królestwa Błot, gdzie zatrzymały się Smoczęta Przeznaczenia. Gwiezdny Lotnik jest szczęśliwy, że znów są razem. Wraz z pozostałymi rozpoczyna podróż do Królestwa Morza. Zaginiona Sukcesorka - Nad Morzem Gwiezdny Lotnik cały czas martwił się w drodze nad morze, a gdy wreszcie dolecieli, był bardzo niespokojny. Nieustannie bał się, że znajdzie ich patrol Nieboskrzydłych. Kiedy pierwszy czerwony smok pokazał się na niebie, młody czarny smok błyskawicznie schował się pod drzewa i namawiał do tego innych. Słonko za późno zdecydowała się na schronienie pod drzewami, więc Nieboskrzydły dojrzał jej znikający złoty ogon. Gwiezdny Lotnik z ukrycia obserwował walkę Tsunami ze smokiem, uważał że nie powinna go atakować. Potem poradził wtoczyć na Nieboskrzydłego drzewo przewalone w lesie. Poinstruował Tsunami i Łupka, jak mają to zrobić. Następnie wygłosił kazanie dla uwięzionego o miłości i pokoju, które zwiastują smoczęta. Potem cała piątka wyruszyła w dalszą drogę. W trakcie drogi Gwiezdny Lotnik służył za żywy kompas i mapę w jednym, co nieco irytowało Tsunami. Nocoskrzydły lubił robić wykłady pozostałym, w trakcie których wszyscy zasypiali, dlatego potem był obrażony. Piątka smoków dotarła do pięknej rozległej plaży o białym piasku, lecz Nocoskrzydły upierał się by ze względu na bezpieczeństwo spać w ciasnej jaskini nieopodal, gdzie nie znalazł by ich żaden patrol. Tsunami niezbyt była tym zadowolona. Choć czarny smok o tym nie wiedział, wymknęła się po cichu z jaskini. Kiedy Gwiezdny Lotnik się obudził, wróciła uciekając przed jakimś Morskoskrzydłym. Łupek, Słonko i Tsunami wspólnie obezwładnili smoka, jednak ten zdołał ranić Błotoskrzydłego w ogon. Następnie, po rozmowie z owym smokiem, Przybój (bo to był on) zgodził się zabrać smoczęta do Pałacu Letniego. Miał co prawda opory co do Glorii, Łupka, Słonka i Gwiezdnego Lotnika, ale Gloria pogardliwie wyśmiała jego lęki (mówiąc że przecież jest leniwą Deszczoskrzydłą i nic mu nie zrobi), Gwiezdny Lotnik zaś dumnie oświadczył, że Nocoskrzydłe wiedzą wszystko, więc mógłby po prostu zobaczyć gdzie jest ich pałac. Tylko Słonko i Łupek zgodzili się na zakrycie oczu. Gwiezdny Lotnik zaoferował, że weźmie Słonko na swój grzbiet. Nocoskrzydły, lecąc, nieźle się męczył z dodatkowym ciężarem, jednak wmawiał sobie, że da radę. Był zestresowany, że musi się zanurzyć w wodzie, aby wejść do pałacu. Kiedy dotarł do pierwszej komory powietrznej, tlen był dla niego jak skarb. Potem był nieco zawiedziony odpowiedzią Słonka, że dalej będzie płynąć sama, ale jednocześnie mu ulżyło. Piątka smocząt wraz z Przybojem udała się do środka. Zaginiona Sukcesorka - W głębinie Od razu po wpłynięciu do pałacu, Gwiezdny Lotnik rzucił się szaleńczo do brzegu. Dysząc, odpoczywał na piasku, nieświadomy spojrzeń, jakie rzucano w jego stronę. Po odpoczynku Tsunami zabrała pozostałych na najwyższy poziom, gdzie stały dwa trony - większy i mniejszy. Gwiezdny Lotnik był tak wymęczony pływaniem i ciężkim lotem, że po prostu padł na ziemię, wyglądając jak czarna kałuża. Najpewniej dopiero po chwili zauważył Koralę. Był wystraszony rozkazem, by umieszczono ich w jaskini więziennej - próbował zatrzymać strażnika, który niósł Słonko. Znów jednak został obezwładniony i musiał polecieć za innymi do wyznaczonej im groty. Łupka zakuto w kajdany. Słonko i Gwiezdny Lotnik próbowali je przetopić, ziejąc na nie ogniem, lecz nie udało się. Najwyraźniej te łańcuchy były podobne do tych w Królestwie Nieba. Ponadto, większość czasu spędzonego w pieczarze cała czwórka była głodna. Jedzenia nie przysłano aż do poranka drugiego dnia, a i to były jedynie jakieś małe krabiki, pozostałości po uczcie, które wszystkie zjadł Łupek. Gwiezdny Lotnik był zrozpaczony sytuacją; miał nadzieję na szybki powrót Tsunami. Zabijając czas, Gloria i Słonko zakładały się, kiedy przyjdzie Morskoskrzydła. Słonko uważała, że jeszcze tego samego dnia, a Gloria, że w ogóle. Burza, która wkrótce przyszła, zaskoczyła i przeraziła wszystkie smoczęta w jaskini. Gwiezdny Lotnik wiedział, że jeśli Tsunami nie przyjdzie, wszyscy utoną. Łupek nie mógł uciec z groty, bo był przykuty. Gloria i Słonko nie chciały uciekać same i zostawiać go na śmierć, więc lojalnie postanowiły, że zostaną z nim. Gwiezdny Lotnik za bardzo się bał, żeby cokolwiek na ten temat powiedzieć, bo sam nie wiedział, co by zrobił. Na szczęście, zanim zdążyli utonąć, zjawiła się Tsunami. Szybko zdobyła ona od strażników klucze do kajdan Łupka i smoczęta uciekły z jaskini. Tsunami była wściekła, że nie dano im jedzenia, a Gwiezdny Lotnik jedynie chciał odpocząć gdzieś. Weszli do jaskini powyżej poziomu wody, gdzie podłoga była wysypana piaskiem, i po zjedzeniu ryb przyniesionych przez Tsunami Nocoskrzydły zasnął u boku Słonka. Następnego dnia Gwiezdny Lotnik obudził się i od razu zobaczył w wejściu Żagiew. Znowu zaczął się bać i przypomniał sobie słowa Wieszcza. Starał się przypodobać Piaskoskrzydłej, jednak nie podobał mu się sposób, w jaki patrzyła na Słonko. Smoczęta i Żagiew zostały zaproszone na śniadanie. Gwiezdny Lotnik był jednak zbyt przerażony, by jeść. Nie wiedział, co ma zrobić; starać się przekonać pozostałych do kandydatki, czy siedzieć cicho? Ostatecznie wybąkał parę słów, lecz Tsunami stanowczo go zagłuszyła. Nie wiadomo, czy zjadł cokolwiek, bo następny raz widzimy go, kiedy przypatruje się spadającemu Płetwonogowi. Po krótkiej rozmowie Korali z Płetwonogiem Tsunami postanawia walczyć o jajo, a reszta smocząt pozostaje w Pałacu Letnim. Zaginiona Sukcesorka - Wyklucie z Jaja Gwiezdny Lotnik był bardziej niż poprzednio zaniepokojony tym, że smoczęta nie lubią Żagwi. Nerwowo próbował wytłumaczyć swoje wysiłki przekonania ich. Potem jednak sam zwrócił się przeciwko niej, ponieważ jego zdaniem Słonko była dla niej smacznym kąskiem. Smoczęta uwięziono za sprawą Żagwi. Młody Nocoskrzydły, wiedząc trochę o węgorzach, starał się pomóc rozwikłać zagadkę wodnej celi. Wszystkim smoczętom pod osłoną nocy udało się uciec, lecz w korytarzu Gwiezdny Lotnik poczuł dym, a Słonko usłyszała trzepot wielu skrzydeł. Domyślili się, że nadciągają Nieboskrzydłe. Kiedy Tsunami zajmowała się uwalnianiem Przyboja i Płetwonoga, na scenę wpadła Krokodylica, którą unieszkodliwiła Gloria, otwierając innym drogę na zewnątrz. Tsunami kazała Gwiezdnemu Lotnikowi lecieć pod skrzydłami Łupka. Smoczęta odleciały na południe. Na plaży Gwiezdny Lotnik zorientował się, że Płetwonóg jest ranny jadem Żagwi i trzeba jak najszybciej go opatrzyć. Niestety nie miał pomysłu jak, ponieważ wszystkie Piaskoskrzydłe jakie znał, były jego wrogami. Ze strony Tsunami padł pomysł poproszenia o pomoc Deszczoskrzydłych. Gwiezdny Lotnik zasnął u boku Słonka, ciesząc się z jej obecności. Ciąg dalszy nastąpi... Ciekawostki * Był jedynym Smoczęciem przeznaczenia, które nie uratowało żadnego wyskrobka. * Jest on pierwszym smokiem, który jest ślepy nie od urodzenia pokazanym w książce. ** Jest on drugim ślepym smokiem ogólnie w serii. * Tui potwierdziła, że przed oślepnięciem miał zielone oczy. * Nie wiadomo, czy utrata wzroku jest w jego przypadku trwała. * Ma niezwykły węch, dzięki któremu wyczuł nadciągające Nieboskrzydłe dwa razy. * Według Łupka, śpiewał czystym tenorem. * Gdyby opiekunowie pozwolili mu wykluć się pod gołym niebem, potrafiłby czytać w myślach i przepowiadać przyszłość niemal tak dobrze jak Mroczny Prześladowca. TsunamiVStarflight.png|Gwiezdny Lotnik razem z Tsunami Gwiezdny Lotnik.png|Gwiezdny Lotnik przedstawiony w Graficznej Powieści Porwanie Gwiezdnego Lotnika przez Wieszcza.png|Gwiezdny Lotnik zabrany z areny przez Wieszcza Gwiezdny Lotnik.jpg|Gwiezdny Lotnik z okładki 20190526_084749.jpg|Gwiezdny Lotnik|link=20190526_084749 does anyone smell fire.png|Scena przedstawiająca niezwykły węch Gwiezdnego Lotnika. don't be a smoke brather.jpg|Scena w Graficznej Noweli. Kategoria:Smoki Kategoria:Smoczęta Przeznaczenia Kategoria:Nocoskrzydłe Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Samce Kategoria:Postacie z "Smocze Proroctwo" Kategoria:Postacie z "Zaginiona Sukcesorka" Kategoria:Postacie z "Ukryte Królestwo" Kategoria:Postacie z "Mroczny Sekret" Kategoria:Postacie z "Najjaśniejsza Noc" Kategoria:Żywi Kategoria:Główni bohaterowie